Many medical afflictions hinder an individuals ability to successfully enjoy a painless, restful sleep. In some cases, body positioning and support combined with upper body elevation offer enough relief to facilitate a less painful and more restful sleep.
Often this body repositioning is accomplished with multiple pillows. However, the pillows may shift position and/or be difficult to properly place, particularly by an individual experiencing pain on movement. Persons with limited mobility mobility limiting conditions, or conditions which are relieved by elevation may not have the coordination and/or strength or may be experiencing too much pain to manipulate multiple pillows to achieve the desired positioning.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved body support designs. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.